


Ravenous

by silkstocking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: Roope's fangs are already extending before the door to Janny's hotel room swings shut.
Relationships: Roope Hintz/Mattias Janmark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/gifts).

Roope's fangs are already extending before the door to Janny's hotel room swings shut. 

He can't help himself. He had had to fight against it on the ice, watching the replay of Janny making Colorado look like fools as he stole the puck and sent it to Roope, practically giftwrapped. There's only so long a guy can hold that in. 

"Thanks for the shortie, baby," Roope says, and kisses him. 

He's even nice about it, at first, nudging his tongue between Janny's lips and keeping his teeth to himself. Then Janny gets a hand up into Roope's flow and _pulls_. Roope hisses and digs his fingers into Janny's flesh. He uses his bigger frame to bully Janny back towards the wall, boxing him in. They wrestle for it, half-serious, eventually tumbling onto the bed together in a snarling tangle of limbs. 

He loves playing with Janny, the two of them flying down the ice together, trusting each other to keep up. There's no one else on the team who Roope knows he doesn't have to hold back for--out there, or in here. Janny grins up at him, feral and beautiful, his own fangs glinting against the pink of his lips. There's a soft _snick _and a flash of Janny's hands and Roope's shirt is falling from his shoulders. 

"Asshole. I liked that shirt."

"Buy another one." Janny shrugs an unrepentant shrug. 

The window blinds are open, and the waxing moonlight sparks every nerve ending wherever it touches Roope's bare flesh. This early in the cycle the pull is weak: like a jolt of adrenaline, not a compulsion to shift. It makes him hot, the way Janny knew it would, the way it always does. Roope growls, and Janny's claws graze Roope's skin, and this time when they wrestle, the power struggle ends with Janny on top. He sets his fangs to Roope's neck and _bites_. 

Roope yelps and Janny laughs and does it again. Roope thrashes, clawing at Janny's back, but Janny keeps him pinned with a knee that's perilously close to Roope's extremely interested dick. Janny laps at the puncture wounds until they close, his tongue electric against Roope's sensitive skin. 

"Fuck," Roope breathes, and tilts his head, showing Janny his throat. 

Janny makes a pleased noise and kisses him. Roope licks the tang of copper off Janny's lips. 

They make out for a while, a lazy exploration with hands and tongues and fangs until Roope's squirming and pressing up against Janny.

"C'mon," he whines against Janny's mouth. "Matty, come on, do something."

"Say please," Janny says, and Roope can feel the stretch of his grin. 

Janny's been growing his hair over the summer. Roope loves how it looks on him, that little hint of the truth under the facade. Roope slides his hand up into Janny's hair now, petting it until he feels Janny relax a little. Then he tightens his fingers and yanks, baring the smooth skin of Janny's neck and biting down in one fluid movement. 

Janny makes an inhuman noise, like the edge of a wounded howl, and, fuck, that makes the blood rush to Roope's dick with a new kind of urgency. He shoves Janny down onto the bed, fumbling open his fly one-handed and shoving his pants down to his knees so he can rut against him. Janny's too dressed, so Roope unsheaths his claws to return the favor from before. Roope's dick slides against Janny's thick thigh, the friction of it making him hiss. He spits in his hand and palms himself, and that's better, especially when Janny hooks a leg around Roope's ass. There's so much coiled power in those thighs, the kind that makes good hockey that gets him hard. He's already so worked up that this won't take long. 

He rests his fangs on Janny's throat as he comes, digging in just enough to feel the life pulse under the soft skin. 

"Can I blow you?" he asks, when he's pulled himself together. 

Janny snorts. "Can you keep your fucking fangs to yourself? No, lie back." He pushes up to his knees and jerks himself off as Roope watches him through half-lidded eyes. He shuts them all the way when Janny's close; he's expecting the spunk that paints warm stripes across his lips, his chin, his throat, marking him. Janny collapses next to Roope, pulling him close and scritching his claws gently against Roope's scalp. It feels nice, so Roope doesn't say anything about how long they lie there, after. 

"Get the blinds," Roope says eventually, waving a vague hand. "I don't want to hear you howling at the moon all night." 

"Who says I was going to let you sleep here?" Janny mutters, but he gets them, and he doesn't even complain when Roope steals all the covers. 


End file.
